


Sleep Partner

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Romance, Sebastian Castellanos/Myra Hanson - Freeform, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re safe.” He assured knowing Joseph was still unsure of the supposed safe room. “Don’t worry. Nothin’ can get us in here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Partner

Finally, peace. It seemed so rare to the two detectives who were stuck in this hell, but finally, they got it. Thanks to one of those safe rooms with such calming music playing and the cracked glowing mirror that only Sebastian seemed to see. “Damn.” Sebastian sighed, back pressed against the door. “Well, we out ran ‘em.”

Joseph moved to the worn out bed, eyeing it up before deeming it sanitary enough to sit himself on the edge of it. “It didn’t help that you had to take a few breathers.” He removed his glasses to wipe a smear off the lenses. “And I wonder why you needed to.”

Sebastian closed his eyes, dropping his head. “I know, smoking right?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian shrugged, pushing from the door to place himself beside his partner. “Myra gave me shit too, okay?”

“And she was right too. You’re ability to run is awful.”

“Well, whatever. We both got away and safe.”

“…true.” He twisted his glasses in his fingers, heaving a deep sigh.

Sebastian turned his head to Joseph hearing the sigh only to sprout a smirk seeing Joseph without his glasses. “Hey.” Joseph glanced at him. “Have I ever told you you’re handsome without your glasses?”

That got Joseph to smile, even if it was slight. “Until now, no.” he answered replacing his glasses back on his nose. “But thank you.”

Sebastian placed his hand on Joseph’s thigh, gently massaging the muscles. “We’re safe.” He assured knowing Joseph was still unsure of the supposed safe room. “Don’t worry. Nothin’ can get us in here.”

“How are you so sure? So far, nowhere has been completely safe. We’ve always been ambushed by something.”

“Listen to me.” He put his arm around Joseph, hugging him close. “Nothin’ can come here unless it’s through that door and for once, we’re actually stocked up on the goods so we can easily protect ourselves.”

“Unless it’s that horde again.”

“They’d still have to file in one by one.”

“…I guess…” he shook his head. “But fine. I’ll take your word for it.” He turned his head to eye the bed. “Do you think it’s safe enough to sleep?”

“Tired?”

“I’m running low on energy, yes.”

Sebastian nodded, rubbing Joseph’s back. “Yeah, it’s safe enough to sleep.”

Joseph bit the corner of his bottom lip, turning back to eye the door. “…I’m still not sure.”

Sebastian looked around the room then stood from the bed. Placed against the wall was a wooden dresser and with what strength Sebastian had left, moved the dresser from the wall, pushing it to block the door. “There. Satisfied?”

“That’ll work?”

Sebastian tired opening the door, but it was blocked against the dresser. “Yep.” He rejoined Joseph on the bed. “Now, calm your ass down and sleep.”

Joseph rolled his eyes but oriented himself properly on the bed before laying down his head. “Lay with me Seb. You need rest too.”

“Yeah? Won’t be paranoid?”

“Of course I will be.” He sighed. “Never mind. If you want to stay up, go ahead.” Joseph rolled to his side, facing away from Sebastian and trying to find a comfortable position to lay his head with his glasses on. Normally, he’d remove them but when they could be transported to anywhere at any time, he’d rather have his vision then wonder blind.

Just finding the right spot, he tensed instantly when arms wrapped around him, a warm body pressing against his back. “Seb?”

“’m gonna join ya.” Sebastian answered. “I’m burned out too.”

Joseph lay still a moment before he rolled over, curling against the extra warmth. “…you…you don’t mind this, do you?”

“Mind what?”

“Me…cuddling up to you.”

Sebastian chuckled, locking his arms securely around Joseph’s back. “Does it look like it?”

“But…” Joseph closed his eyes. “I’m not Myra.”

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Joseph’s head, holding him slightly tighter. “I know you’re not but I don’t want another Myra.” He moved his lips to Joseph’s cheek. “I still love and miss her, hell, I’m still married to her, but now I have you, Joseph. Our marriage ended when…when Lily…” he swallowed, pressing Joseph’s head to his chest, “yeah. Hell, she left me but you were there for me, even if I didn’t appreciate anything you did for me…even the AI report.”

“I worried so much about you.” Joseph said. “I was worried I was going to find you dead in your apartment one day either from alcohol poising or something else.”

“…did I tell ya I almost did drink myself to death?”

Joseph shoved him back, glaring at him. “What?”

“Yeah.” He took Joseph’s hands. “But I didn’t. Funnily enough, before I even opened another bottle, I saw the picture I had on my desk of you me. Our first day of being partners.” He took a deep breath. “That was also the day I wanted to try and turn things around and it was all because of you.”

“Really? Just me?”

“Yep.” This time his lips landed on Joseph’s. “I love you. I really do.”

“Sebastian.” Joseph returned his kiss then pressed back against him. “I love you too.”

“Good now sleep partner. We both need it.”

There was silence until Joseph spoke up again. “…Seb?”

“Huh?”

“What if I wake up and we’re apart again?”

“I’ll find you.” Sebastian promised, tangling a hand in Joseph’s hair. “I won’t leave you behind in this hell.”

Joseph kissed Sebastian’s neck. “…thank you.”

Sebastian nodded and when he was sure Joseph had finally passed out, he untangled his hand from his hair and wrapped it back around the younger detective, holding him tight, even when he followed Joseph into darkness, his grip didn’t loosen as, even when he wasn’t fully conscious, he promised to protect and love his partner.


End file.
